


Волк(и).

by treibsand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: По мотивам фильма Лобстер (2015), Йоргоса Лантимоса.





	1. Акт 1

**Author's Note:**

> Место действия: Отель представляющий собой некое подобие английского Bed&Breakfast, с прилегающей к нему территорией и охотничьими угодьями. 
> 
> Бета: [kleolena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleolena/profile). Спасибо большое, что предложили отбетить этот текст!
> 
> Основные предупреждения:  
> 1\. Рейтинг детский по большому счету  
> 2\. Это AU  
> 3\. Точка в названии - это осознанный произвол автора.  
> 4\. Предварительный просмотр Лобстера рекомендуется )))
> 
> Для облегчения визуализации для не смотревших фильм (если вдруг хочется):  
> [пост на tumblr №1](https://tmblr.co/Z4vcRy2jY1z33) \+ [пост на tumblr №2](https://tmblr.co/Z4vcRy2jY2G4A)

— Здравствуйте, мисс. Могу я узнать ваше имя?  
— Рей.  
— Впервые у нас?  
— Да.  
— Пожалуйста, старайтесь отвечать на вопросы подробней. Это сэкономит наше время. Назовите ваше полное имя?  
— Рей Дейзи Эллиот.  
— Полных лет?  
— Девятнадцать.  
— Месяцев?  
— Девятнадцать лет и одиннадцать дней.  
— Рост, вес?  
— Метр семьдесят один, пятьдесят четыре килограмма.  
— Цвет волос натуральный?  
— Да, брюнетка.  
— Ваши предпочтения? Гетеросексуальные или гомосексуальные? Заранее просим прощения, но после возникновения определенных сложностей в прошлом, бисексуальные более не доступны. Вы должны выбирать из двух.  
— Гомо.  
— Спасибо, мисс Эллиот, пожалуйста, распишитесь здесь, и я смогу выдать вам ключи. Благодарю. Ваша комната номер 232, расположена в крыле для одиночек, это на втором этаже направо по лестнице, но перед этим вам необходимо сдать все личные вещи в комнате для приема новых постояльцев. Она расположена на первом этаже, слева от лестницы. Желаю вам удачи в поисках пары.  
— Спасибо.

***

— Здравствуйте, мисс, прошу сдать вашу сумку, а также снять обувь и одежду. Всю, кроме нижнего белья. Не переживайте, мы взамен предоставим вам все необходимое.

В комнате приема новых постояльцев, кроме Рей, находились: темнокожий парень, девушка-азиатка, пожилой обрюзгший мужчина, суровая блондинка лет сорока с короткой стрижкой (у её ног сидит крупный доберман) и усталая седая женщина. Все они сидят на стульях, расставленных в два ряда, в одном нижнем белье и шлепанцах. Всем очевидно некомфортно и холодно, кроме суровой блондинки, по которой невозможно ничего понять. На Рей никто не смотрит, кроме темнокожего парня, который тут же отводит глаза, встречаясь с ней взглядом.

— Прошу вас, мисс, вы всех задерживаете.

Она отдала свой рюкзак, куртку и быстро разделась до нижнего белья.

— Ваш размер ноги?  
— 38.

Ей выдали одну пару туфель, одну пару шлепок и попросили сесть вместе с остальными, пока им подберут идентичный гардероб. Только тогда все новые постояльцы смогут одеться и проследовать в свои комнаты, где они обязательно должны будут первым делом внимательно ознакомиться с информационным буклетом, в котором подробно перечислены правила пребывания в отеле и обязанности постояльцев. А также с копией договора.

***

— Здравствуйте, мисс Эллиот, меня зовут Маргарет Хайд, я главный управляющий отеля, а это мой партнер, мистер Хайд. Горничная миссис Грей и её партнер, метрдотель мистер Грей.  
— Здравствуйте.  
— Как вы находите вашу комнату? Признаться, вам невероятно повезло, у вас частичный вид на море, что большая редкость для одиночек. Вы уже ознакомились с информационным буклетом и договором?  
— Да.  
— Все ли вам понятно? Вы можете обратиться с любым вопросом к персоналу в рабочее время.  
— Все ясно, миссис Хайд.  
— Вы уже выбрали животное, в которое хотели бы превратиться? Пожалуйста, мисс Эллиот, не думайте, что я хочу вас напугать. Моя задача подготовить вас ко всем возможным вариантам развития событий.  
— В волчицу.  
— Не самый распространенный выбор, могу я узнать, почему вы выбрали именно это животное?  
— Сильное и выносливое. Стайное. У них одна пара на всю жизнь.  
— Великолепный выбор и мотивация, мне даже нечего добавить. Самый популярный выбор — собака, затем кошка, поэтому их в мире так много. Я попрошу вас встать. Сейчас миссис Грей оденет на вас специальный ремень. Исключительно для вашего блага. Это призвано наглядно продемонстрировать вам, насколько тяжело жить одному, и мотивирует к активному поиску пары. Удачи вам, мисс Эллиот.

Главная управляющая покинула комнату, её партнер, как верная собачонка, потрусил за ней. Горничная тем временем надела Рей ремень поверх платья (один фасон и расцветка для всех женщин в отеле), завела правую руку за спину, продев кисть в специальную петлю. Сзади и спереди ремни заблокировали небольшими встроенными замками. Правая рука оказалась надежно пристегнута к ремню у нее за спиной, оставляя ей одну левую руку.

— Приятной ночи, мисс Эллиот.

Они тоже покинули её комнату, предоставив Рей целую ночь наедине с собственными мыслями. Раньше ей казалось, что она была готова к отелю. Когда она поняла, что за отпущенный ей год после 18 лет, она самостоятельно не сможет найти себе партнера (и что самое немыслимое для её очередных приёмных родителей, не хочет найти его), она стала готовиться. Она читала отзывы в дарк-голонете, она знала, что ожидать, тщательно размышляла о том, каким животным хочет стать, но все равно ничто не могло подготовить её к такому. Она ощущала себя заключенной в безликой серой тюрьме, подопытным в чудовищном психологическом эксперименте. Рей будто перестала существовать и растворилась в одинаковых платьях, туфлях и комнатах. Правилах. Социальных нормах.

Рей знала, что еще есть один вариант, на самый крайний случай.

***

_Доброе утро, — раздался механический голос электронного будильника, — семь часов утра. День первый. Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

Рей так и не смогла выбраться вчера из платья. Она чувствовала себя разбитой и совершенно не хотела шевелиться, приводить себя в порядок, идти ко всем этим печально-надеющимся людям, но голод все же заставил её подняться с кровати. Её второй приёмный отец всегда говорил: «Эволюция обязана своим существованием только голоду и жажде». Рей была с ним полностью согласна, даже спустя миллиарды лет, это до сих пор было единственным, что двигало её по жизни.

Зал для приема пищи был разделен на две секции. Для одиночек (отдельные столики на одного, расположены рядами достаточно близко друг к другу, чтобы было неудобно протискиваться мимо, но недостаточно близко, чтобы завязать непринужденный разговор с соседом, все развернуты лицом к панорамному окну), и для пар (столики на двоих, в более светлой и уютной части зала, одиночкам строго запрещено входить туда). Рей заняла первый попавшийся свободный столик для одиночек. Она ужасно хотела есть, но это было её обычное состояние. Последние приёмные родители всегда жаловались на её аппетит, говорили, что девушка не может и не должна так много есть. Это дурной тон.

Рей попросила принести ей кофе и с большим неудобством, единственной свободной левой рукой, намазала себе два тоста маслом и джемом. Ей ужасно не хватало яичницы с беконом, сосисок и консервированной фасоли в томатном соусе. Но одиночкам не полагалось.

— Привет, Рей.

Она от неожиданности чуть не выронила свой тост. Вчерашний темнокожий парень, тоже из новичков и тоже с рукой за спиной, сидящий за столиком в ряду перед Рей, внезапно заговорил с ней. Выглядел он гораздо более помятым и всклокоченным, чем сама Рей.

— Тебя ведь Рей зовут? Я не перепутал?  
— Да, я Рей.  
— Я видел тебя вчера в комнате ну …  
— Я тебя тоже, — она вынужденно улыбнулась ему, хотя все ее мысли были только о завтраке.  
— Меня зовут Финн, а это По Дэмерон, — он указал на мужчину за столиком справа от него. По открыто улыбнулся ей, сверкнув белыми зубами.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — она кивнула им обоим.  
— По предлагает прогуляться к пирсу после завтрака. Присоединишься?  
— С удовольствием.

Рей стало чуточку легче и настроение улучшилось.

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День второй. Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

День проходил согласно строгому распорядку, будто скопированный из информационного буклета для одиноких постояльцев.

7-00 до 9-00 — Завтрак. Присутствие обязательно*  
9-00 до 10-00 — Прогулка на свежем воздухе. Строго на территории отеля. По желанию.  
10-00 до 11-30 — Собрание в общем зале. Знакомство с новыми постояльцами/Просмотр обучающего фильма. Присутствие обязательно*  
11-30 до 12-00 — Индивидуальное общение с психологом/службой подбора пары согласно предоставленным анкетам. По желанию.  
12-00 до 13-30 — Собрание в общем зале. Ежедневная демонстрация преимуществ совместной жизни. Присутствие обязательно*  
13-30 до 14-30 — Обед. Присутствие обязательно*  
14-30 до 15-00 — Прогулка на свежем воздухе. Строго на территории отеля. По желанию.  
15-00 до 15-30 — Занятие по стрельбе. Присутствие обязательно*  
15-30 до 17-30 — Посещение тренажерного зала и бассейна. По желанию.  
17-30 до 18-30 — Свободное время.**  
18-30 до 19-30 — Ужин. Присутствие обязательно*  
19-30 до 21-00 — Вечерние танцы в общем зале. *** Присутствие обязательно*  
21-00 до 7-00 — В данный промежуток времени постоялец обязан находиться в своём номере.****

* — В случае непосещения обязательных мероприятий без уважительной причины, последует наказание согласно договору (см. страницу 11 данного информационного буклета и страницу 17 договора оказания услуг)  
** — Читальный зал работает с 10-00 до 17-30. Книги доступны только в зале. Вынос запрещен.  
*** — Кроме дней охоты. График охоты составлен согласно договору (см. страницу 15 данного информационного буклета и страницу 12 договора оказания услуг)  
**** — Посещение номеров других постояльцев строго запрещено. В случае нарушения данного правила последует наказание согласно договору (см. страницу 17 договора оказания услуг)

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День третий. Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

Рей привычно встала, оделась, позавтракала, прогулялась вместе с Финном и По вдоль берега, посетила первое и второе обязательное мероприятие (на первом сегодня было три новичка: две лучшие подружки, возраста Рей, и потрепанный потерянный парень, который минут 15 рассказывал о себе, о рано ушедшей жене, и было очевидно, сколько неудобств она ему этим принесла). На втором Рей от скуки (каждый день демонстрировали одно и тоже: вышел один из дома — изнасиловали, ограбили, убили; вышел с партнером — все замечательно, солнце сияет, радуга сверкает и так полтора часа) изучала присутствующих в зале, почти все, как обычно, отводили от сцены глаза. Райан спал, Келли жевала свои неизменные печеньки, Финн тихо общался с Хаксом, По настойчиво строил глазки и широко улыбался суровой блондинке невероятного роста (имя у неё тоже оказалось под стать — Фазма), которая привычно игнорировала его, сидя рядом с Кайло (жуть со шрамом, как звал его Финн. Кайло вызывал у Рей странные, смешанные чувства, в которых она предпочитала не разбираться. Было в нем что-то, что их роднило. Фазма говорила, что они служили вместе, и больше Рей ничего про него не знала), который также привычно невозмутимо отвернулся, когда Рей, в очередной раз, поймала на себе его пристальный взгляд, пообедала, снова погуляла, посетила стрельбище, бассейн и тренажерку, поужинала, после погуляла с Финном. Обычный день и фактически самый лучший отдых, который был когда-либо у Рей, если убрать тот факт, что ровно через 30 дней её трансформируют в животное, ну и … охоту, который ещё не было.

Последним мероприятием на сегодня были вечерние танцы, на которых, как правило, танцевали только сложившиеся пары, а одиночки сидели по краям за столами, пытаясь высмотреть в толпе того единственного, кто спасет ему жизнь. Рей любила эти вечера только потому, что в комплекте с танцами шёл вечерний чай с кусочком торта. По обычно отказывался от своего, и Рей доставалось два. Он говорил, что не любит сладкое, но Рей знала, что он делает это специально для неё. Это было мило.

Сам По тем временем отправился к Фазме, и ему даже удалось вызвать у неё пару скупых улыбок (хотя, когда она разговаривала с Кайло, бывало громко, раскатисто смеялась в голос, отчего все присутствующие впадали в кратковременный ступор), а Финн опять болтал с Хаксом.

***

— Потанцуем?

Рей как раз доела второй кусок торта.

— Со мной?  
— Нет, с двумя кусками торта, что ты съела.

Она некоторое время растерянно смотрела на Кайло. Вблизи он казался ещё выше, а голос оказался неожиданно мягким, успокаивающим. Он, ничуть не смущенный её замешательством, просто стоял и ждал, когда она поднимется. Рей не нашла причины отказаться.

Кайло, видимо, никогда не танцевал, Рей на самом деле тоже, поэтому она положила руки ему на плечи, а он ей на талию, и они стали медленно топтаться на месте. Ей было неудобно и неловко. Они стояли слишком близко, чтобы ей было внутренне комфортно, и слишком далеко, чтобы было удобно её рукам.

— Почему ты выбрала гомо?  
— Потому же, почему ты выбрал гетеро?  
— Думаешь, я гетеро?  
— Ну, ты же пригласил меня на танец.  
— Может быть, я хотел расспросить тебя о твоем друге?  
— Каком из? Том, который мечтает залезть на Фазму, или о том, что на Хакса?

Он рассмеялся, а у Рей покраснели от смущения щеки.

— Первый раз в отеле?  
— Да.  
— На охоте ещё не была?  
— Нет.  
— Знаешь, что делать?  
— Информационный буклет читала и стрельбище посещаю.  
— Последнее я видел.  
— А ты давно здесь?  
— Слишком.

Некоторое время они продолжали топтаться в тишине. Рей почему-то невыносимо хотелось прижаться ближе и остаться так навсегда. Она не понимала, что с ней происходит. Он оказался не таким, как она думала: большие теплые ладони аккуратно поддерживали её за талию, шрам на лице вовсе не казался страшным или уродующим, голос мягкий, а запах приятный. Он был таким… настоящим. И всё это было так непривычно, что Рей хотелось одновременно убежать как можно дальше и вцепиться в него как можно крепче.

Внезапный вой сирены вырвал её из странного, пугающего нового состояния. Кайло отпустил её.

— Я найду тебя в лесу.

***

На всё время охоты Рей спряталась (залезла на дерево), наблюдала и слушала издалека. Кайло прошел под ней дважды. Ей хотелось, чтобы он нашел её, и это пугало больше всего. Вдалеке она слышала крики Финна, но она не хотела стрелять в одиночек, пусть и дротиками со снотворным. Официально пойманных одиночек направляли в исправительные отели, но по слухам было известно, что на самом деле подстреленных отправляли в комнату трансформации и, как правило, превращали в домашний скот. Рей иногда казалось, что убивать их было бы гуманней.

По окончании охоты раздавался сигнал, после которого у постояльца было пятнадцать минут, чтобы вернуться к автобусу с добычей или без.

Когда Рей вышла из леса, собралась уже большая часть группы. Все они выстроились вдоль дороги. Перед ними, прямо на земле, лежали подстреленные одиночки. Управляющая отелем, мисс Хайд, с списком в руках, по очереди подходила к каждому, считала сваленные тела и прибавляла дни к пребыванию в отеле согласно договору. Одно тело = плюс один день.

— Мисс Фазма: плюс два дня. Для первой охоты отлично. Итого вам осталось 35 дней.  
— Мистер Хакс: плюс два дня. Сегодня не так хорошо, как обычно. Осталось 96 дней.  
— Мистер Рен: плюс пять дней. Сегодня вы превзошли самого себя. Итого 173 дня.

Рей не получила ни одного дня, По — один, Финн — ноль. Она избегала смотреть на Кайло, на обратном пути удобно устроившись между Финном и По, хотя отчетливо чувствовала его злой взгляд всю дорогу обратно в отель.

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День четвертый. Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

— Почему спряталась от меня?  
— Я не пряталась.  
— Врешь.  
— Ты знаешь, что с ними делают после?  
— С одиночками?  
— Да.  
— Превращают в домашний скот. И тебя тоже превратят, если не перестанешь прятаться.

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День пятый. Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

— Только понял, что не представился раньше. Кайло.  
— Знаю. Я...  
— Рей. Я тоже знаю.  
— Вот и познакомились.  
— Не пройдешься со мной вдоль берега?  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
— Боишься меня?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда почему бы и не прогуляться?  
— Что ты от меня хочешь?  
— Как раз пытаюсь это понять.  
— И что понял?  
— Думаю, что тебя.  
— Не смешно.  
— А я и не шучу.  
— Из этого ничего не выйдет. Ты знаешь правила лучше меня.  
— Знаю. Так ты этого боишься?  
— Нет.

И она быстро развернулась и убежала, пока не сказала ещё чего-нибудь лишнего. Да, она боялась. Всего того комка невнятных противоречивых желаний, что начинали раздирать её на части, когда она думала или смотрела на него. Ей было мало просто стоять рядом, говорить. Чего-то постоянно не хватало и ей хотелось больше, гораздо.

 

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День шестой. Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

В этот раз Рей оказалась недостаточно ловкой (или не хотела оказаться), и Кайло не позволил ей скрыться в лесу.

— Отпусти.  
— Не сейчас.  
— Я закричу.  
— Во время охоты это бесполезно.

Он, крепко держа за руку, притащил её на берег небольшого, спокойного озера.

— Здесь всегда можно обнаружить одного-двух новичков у одиночек. Глупо, но поначалу они почему-то предпочитают держаться воды. Более опытные скрываются в лесу за той рощей.

Открытый берег местами порос высокой травой. Вдали виднелась маленькая роща. Здесь было удивительно мирно, и Рей захотелось остаться.

— Не стреляй в спину, они носят походные рюкзаки. Только зря потратишь дротики. Целься в неприкрытые дождевиком ноги и шею.  
— Я не хочу всего этого знать.  
— Когда дней останется не 30, а всего 3, тебе это пригодится.  
— Так уверен, что я никого не найду?  
— Если бы ты хотела, уже бы искала, как твои так называемые друзья.  
— Не приходило в голову, что я собираюсь уйти к одиночкам?  
— Нет. Это ещё глупей, чем быть в отеле. Думаешь, с другой стороны будет лучше? Жить в лесу, не имея возможности выйти в город, купить лекарств, еды, а если выйдешь одна, тебя арестуют и трансформируют в тот же день.  
— Я смогу.  
— Собираешься всю жизнь прожить в страхе? Скрываясь? Но для чего?  
— Не знаю.  
— Не думала об этом всерьез?  
— Когда останется 3 дня, подумаю.  
— У одиночек есть «красный поцелуй». Знаешь, что это?  
— Нет.  
— Это когда заставляют в качестве наказания целоваться с бритвой во рту.  
— Почему?  
— За отношения. Между одиночками. Есть еще и «красный секс», если застанут парочку за чем-то серьезней поцелуев. Думаю, объяснять, что это значит, уже не надо.  
— Зачем ты мне все это говоришь?  
— Чтобы ты не думала, будто там принципиально лучше, чем здесь. Везде одинаково.  
— Откуда ты всё это знаешь?  
— Как я говорил, слишком давно в отеле. Бери винтовку. Стрелять надо личными дротиками, иначе не засчитают.

 

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День седьмой. Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

— Сколько дротиков вы вчера потратили, мисс Эллиот?  
— Пять и все мимо.  
— В следующий раз повезет больше. Вот замена. Удачного дня, мисс.  
— Спасибо.

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День восьмой. Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

— Давайте поздравим новую сложившуюся пару! Финна и Хакса объединило общее пристрастие к порядку. Пожелаем им всего наилучшего. Они переезжают в парный сьют с видом на море.

В зале раздались жидкие аплодисменты. Рей знала, что Финн не сможет поддерживать порядок, даже если его жизнь будет зависеть от этого, но она сама вчера думала, а не сойтись ли ей с Келли на почве любви к печенькам. Так что не ей его судить. По крайней мере, еду она действительно любила.

Кайло она избегала и даже не поднимала на него глаз. Хотя его взгляд ощущала постоянно.

 

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День девятый. Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

— Будешь опять прятаться сегодня?  
— Еще не решила.  
— Тебе надо тренироваться. Я могу научить.  
— Я просто не вижу смысла в таком существовании.  
— Мир может измениться, а ты все еще будешь жива.  
— Не веришь в трансформацию?  
— Нет.

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День десятый. Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

Рей вчера не потратила ни одного дротика. Разозленный Кайло прибавил себе еще три дня. Финн и Хакс, как пара, были освобождены от необходимости охотиться. Рей смотрела на них и видела стерильную, правильную по принятым социальным нормам пару. Если у них все будет развиваться согласно принятому уставу для пар, через неделю им дадут ребенка на пробу. Они улыбаются друг другу, держатся за руки. Говорят о последней собранной модели Разрушителя. И Рей знает, что все это насквозь фальшиво и что они просто хотят выжить. А чтобы выжить, главное — убедить себя, что все эти декоративные чувства реальны.

Рей понимает, что она так не хочет.

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День одиннадцатый. Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

Или хочет?

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День двенадцатый. Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

— Всё ещё упорно продолжаешь тратить на меня время?  
— Ну раз ты недостаточно любишь печенье, чтобы стать партнершей этой чокнутой, то очевидно, ты осознала, что достаточно любишь жизнь. На двух ногах.  
— Я не знаю, зачем я это сделала, но точно не из-за страха перед трансформацией.  
— Если ты так в неё веришь, то в кого пожелала превратиться?  
— В волчицу.  
— Тебе подходит.  
— А ты?  
— У меня не было пожеланий.  
— Так можно?  
— И я не собирался ни в кого превращаться всё равно.  
— Так самоуверенно.  
— Я солдат, Рей. Я могу выследить шуршащий комок, беспорядочно бегающий по лесу в отчаянной попытке спастись.  
— Это ужасно.  
— Да и поверь, ты не хочешь оказаться на их месте.  
— Я не хочу оказаться ни на чьём месте.

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День тринадцатый. Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

На вчерашней охоте она впервые подстрелила одиночку и прибавила себе один день к пребыванию в отеле и ничего не ощутила, кроме продолжающей разъедать её безысходности. По окончании охоты Кайло только едва заметно, но ощутимо довольно кивнул ей, проходя мимо. Как-то он сказал, что давно перестал воспринимать одиночек как личностей. Они просто запчасти, необходимые для привычного существования. Как еда. Как лекарства. Как воздух.

— Ты ведь не думаешь, что убиваешь кислород, когда дышишь?


	2. Акт 2

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День четырнадцатый (+1). Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

— Встань?  
Рей обычно проводила минут пятнадцать-двадцать после тренировки в джакузи. На улице. Несмотря на прохладную погоду. Ей нравился открывающийся вид на море и привычное одиночество.  
— Зачем?  
А Кайло, как правило, проводил всё отпущенное время на тренажерах и в бассейне. Но, видимо, сегодня он решил сделать исключение.  
— Чтобы я мог увидеть тебя.  
— Извращенец…  
Но она встала. Сама не знает почему. На неё ещё никто никогда так не смотрел.

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День пятнадцатый (+1). Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

— Осторожней. Не хватало, чтобы эти новички-идиоты ещё тебя подстрелили.  
— Поэтому ты решил вырвать мне руку сам?  
— Я всё время забываю, что ты не…  
— Не кто?  
— Не из ПАПа.  
— Твоя жена служила с тобой?  
— Разумеется. Первая Армия Порядка заботится об этом.  
— Она жива?  
— Да.  
— Тогда почему ты здесь?  
— Потому что был списан в запас после инцидента, стоившего мне половину лица, и армия перестала заботиться об этом.  
— Ты…  
— Пора на охоту.  
— Кайло, стой…

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День шестнадцатый (+1). Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

Он не вернулся к ней вчера. И не подходил сегодня.

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День семнадцатый (+1). Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

— Если ты думаешь, что мне есть до тебя дело, то ошибаешься.  
— Тогда что ты сейчас делаешь?  
— И я не собиралась спрашивать тебя, как ты получил такую «икебану» на лицо.  
— …  
— Просто взял и свалил. Я этого не выношу…  
— Ну раньше ты именно этого и хотела, разве нет? Чтобы я отстал.  
Рей разгневанно смерила его взглядом, молча развернулась и ушла.

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День восемнадцатый (+1). Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

Сегодня она решила познакомиться поближе с одной из новеньких. Кэти. Гомо. Она была старше Рей всего на пару лет. Разбиралась в железе и могла починить что угодно (по её собственным словам во время представления). Как и сама Рей. Согласно принятым правилам и нормам, у них была идеальная причина, чтобы сойтись. Лучше, чем любовь к порядку, лучше, чем постоянно текущая из носа кровь, лучше, чем обучение в одной школе или университете, лучше, чем проживание в одном городе. Лучше, чем многие из принятых и одобренных причин.  
Рей даже помогла Кэти на охоте, и ей самой от себя стало противно. Так это напомнило ей Кайло, хотя он был искренен, в отличие от неё.

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День девятнадцатый (+1). Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

У них могло бы получиться с Кэти. Это было бы правильно. Разумно. Если бы Рей могла думать хоть о ком-нибудь, кроме него…

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День двадцатый (+1). Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

— Ну что, ты успокоился?  
— А ты перебесилась?

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День двадцать первый (+1). Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

— Я выбрала гомо, потому что думала, будет проще.  
— Почему? Собиралась прожить всю жизнь как подруги?  
— Как повезет. Статистически, женщин в отелях всегда больше. На крайний случай, всегда можно договориться, если что…  
— Глупо.  
— Я хотя бы собиралась вернуться к нормальной жизни, в отличие от тебя.  
— И что в той жизни нормального? Если так любишь ходить строем, быть как все, выполнять приказы и жить строго по правилам, то это тебе надо в армию было идти.  
Она молчала.  
— Мне показалось, так будет проще, я не говорю, что поступила пра…  
Вблизи раздался выстрел и крики. Кайло рефлекторно притянул её к ближайшему дереву, закрывая собой, и замер, прислушиваясь.  
— Мимо. Ушли в другую сторону. Идём.  
Но Рей уткнулась ему носом в грудь, ей внезапно захотелось заплакать, как маленькому обиженному ребенку.  
— Эй, ты чего…  
Рей только сухо всхлипнула, крепко вцепившись ему в куртку по бокам. Ей почему-то стало казаться, если она его сейчас отпустит — он пропадет. Исчезнет.  
— Жалеешь?  
И тут она разрыдалась в голос. Кайло обнял её, неловко гладя по спине, ничего не говоря.

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День двадцать второй (+1). Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

— Рей, не хочешь стать парой?  
Она должна сказать да, но она думает об ожидающих впереди годах жизни в настоящей клетке и не может заставить себя открыть рот.  
Она находит взглядом Кайло. Он привычно сидит вместе с Фазмой и теперь совсем не кажется ни пугающим, ни интригующим. Наоборот, привычным, желанным.  
Рей отодвигает тарелку с недоеденным куском торта и говорит Кэти, что ей внезапно стало нехорошо, и быстро уходит в туалет.  
Если это любовь, то она её не хочет, только есть одна проблема — её желаниями тут никто не интересуется.

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День двадцать третий (+1). Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

Во время охоты они уходят настолько далеко, насколько это возможно. Её еще никто и никогда не целовал настолько нежно и яростно одновременно. Рей старается не думать, что если бы она выбрала гетеро, они бы могли сейчас быть вместе. У них был бы парный сьют с красивым видом и двуспальной мягкой удобной кроватью, где можно было бы заниматься сексом всю ночь. У них был бы вкусный завтрак, каждое утро. У них был бы пробный ребенок. И после всех этапов, всех испытаний, у них была бы свобода быть вместе.  
— Не думай ни о чем.  
Кайло обнимает её, уже привычно целует в макушку, и ей хочется сказать, что она любит его. Но Рей молчит.  
Он подстрелил для неё 3 одиночки. И прибавил, теперь уже им, 3 дня.

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День двадцать четвертый (+4). Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

По как-то удалось уговорить Фазму стать парой. Их общим знаменателем стала медицинская история. Они оба в течение жизни ломали правую руку. Доберман (брат) у её ног, кажется, этого не одобряет. Финн с Хаксом не прошли все тесты. Хакс оказался на всю голову больным ублюдком, и Финн теперь вновь вынужден существовать с одиночками и с ПТСР, потому что Хакс пытался убить его за несоответствие высоким стандартам системы. Кэти сошлась с Келли на почве любви к печенькам.  
Рей не представляет, что им с Кайло теперь делать.

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День двадцать пятый (+4). Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

— Что теперь будет?  
— В смысле?  
Рей сидела на втором обязательном мероприятии рядом с Кайло, Фазмой и По.  
— С нами?  
— Это зависит от того, чего хочешь ты.  
— За то, чего хочу я, нас сразу трансформируют.  
— Если поймают…  
— Когда, Кайло. Когда поймают.  
У них не так много вариантов. На самом деле всего один. Сбежать и прятаться, пока их не найдут и, опять же, не трансформируют в тот же день. Правда, есть и другой вариант: обзавестись парой, пройти все тесты, стать официально партнерами, выписаться из отеля. Пожить пару месяцев и встать в очередь на развод.  
— Или убить партнера.  
— Кайло.  
— Развод можно ждать годами, но это все равно не подходит, потому что не факт, что мы попадем в один отель при повторном распределении.  
— Я знаю.  
Так что вариант только один, и в эту ночь Рей засыпает, рыдая.

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День двадцать шестой (+4). Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

— Бен Соло.  
— Что?  
— Моё настоящее имя — Бен Соло.  
— А почему Кайло тогда?  
— Потому что у солдата ПАП матерью не может быть Лейя Органа-Соло, а отцом Хан Соло.  
Рей даже захлебнулась от удивления, и воды наглоталась достаточно, чтобы ему пришлось подтащить её к бортику бассейна. Рей с трудом отплевалась и прокашлялась.  
— Ты сын главы Сопротивления?  
— Да.  
— И главного перевозчика Сопротивления?  
— Всё ещё да.  
— Что ты здесь вообще делаешь?  
— Расскажу как-нибудь.  
— Кайло…  
— Это очень долгая история, которой я не горжусь.  
— Хорошо.., Бен.  
Она сказала _Бен_ тихо-тихо, но он всё равно скривился.  
— Зови меня Кайло. Я попытаюсь вытащить нас отсюда.  
— Это вообще возможно?  
Он незаметно, под водой, сжал её ладонь.  
— Возможно.  
У Рей впервые за все это время появилась надежда. За все девятнадцать лет.

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День двадцать седьмой (+4). Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

Рей ловила себя на зависти к По и Фазме. У них явно была искренняя симпатия друг к другу. Более того, Рей точно знала, что со стороны По — стопроцентная влюбленность. Как ей сказал сам По, с первого взгляда. Если бы она не была такой дурой, это могли бы быть они с Кайло.  
Да, Рей завидовала, с одной стороны, с другой — она была безумно рада за них.

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День двадцать восьмой (+4). Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

— Через пару дней нас отсюда заберут.  
— Как?  
Они притаились в небольшом овраге, под раскидистыми корнями дерева. Удобное место. Выгодное. Крики охоты раздавались вдали, и только изредка Рей вздрагивала от звуков выстрелов.  
— Будет освободительный рейд, как они это называют.  
Рей не смогла сдержаться и, улыбаясь, кинулась на Кайло. Крепко обняла, чем повалила их обоих на землю. Кайло засмеялся, и Рей, наверно, впервые слышала, как он смеется. Свободно.  
— Рей, ты сияешь.  
— Ты тоже.  
— Неправда.  
Но несмотря на его слова, Кайло широко улыбался, Рей с удобством расположилась прямо на нём и не собиралась вставать.  
— Давай не будем охотиться сегодня.  
— Это будет подозрительно.  
— Пожаааалуйста.  
— В моем случае это будет очень странно.  
— Давай просто побудем вместе.  
— Ладно.  
Рей снова на радостях кидается целовать его и очень скоро невинный, по-детски радостный поцелуй перерастает в нечто куда более серьезное, жаркое и взрослое. И ни один из них не захотел или не смог остановиться.  
Окружающий мир для них перестал существовать. Пусть только на время охоты.  
Но они для мира существовать не перестали.

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День двадцать девятый (+4). Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

Рей не может перестать улыбаться. Она пытается вспомнить всё плохое, что происходило с ней в жизни, и это немного помогает восстановить контроль над своими неуправляемыми эмоциями, но только до тех пор, пока она не видит Кайло.  
— Прекрати улыбаться как идиотка.  
— Я пытаюсь.  
— Ты нас выдашь…  
— Я просто счастлива. Я никогда раньше не была так счастлива.  
— Дурочка.  
— Сам такой, и ты, кстати, тоже улыбаешься.  
— И это нам совсем ни к чему.  
Рей не может ничего с собой поделать и улыбается ещё больше, и теперь все её силы уходят только на то, чтобы не взять его руку в свою. Не чмокнуть в щеку.  
— Потерпи. Завтра ночью нас вытащат.  
— Я знаю. Я стараюсь.  
— Безопасней будет не пересекаться больше.  
— Это точно.  
Когда они расходились с Кайло в разные стороны с явным намерением больше не рисковать и не контактировать до освобождения, Рей поймала на себе очень странный взгляд Финна. Нехороший, и ей резко стало не по себе. Всё желание счастливо улыбаться испарилось, зато вернулся мерзкий страх и липкая неуверенность. Ещё один день, сказала она себе. Всего один день.

***

_Доброе утро. Семь часов утра. День тридцатый (+4). Завтрак накрыт с семи до девяти утра._

Рей однозначно не нравилось, как на неё смотрела управляющая отелем миссис Хайд.  
— Мисс Эллиот, будьте любезны пройти с нами.  
— Что-то случилось, миссис Хайд?  
— Нет, что вы, но согласно договору, у вас осталось всего 5 дней, включая этот, до трансформации, и нам, согласно уставу и правилам внутреннего распорядка, полагается провести вас в трансформационный зал и наглядно показать, как будет проходить трансформация, показать оборудование, объяснить нюансы процедуры.  
— Я не помню такого пункта в договоре.  
Рядом с миссис Хайд появился метрдотель мистер Грей и охранник, которого Рей раньше никогда не видела в отеле. Только снаружи на въезде.  
— Это стандартная процедура, она направлена на повышение вашей мотивации поиска пары в последние дни перед трансформацией. Исключительно для вашего блага, мисс Эллиот. Всё здесь делается исключительно ради вашего блага.  
Рей прекрасно понимает, что это ложь, и её с головой накрывает паника. Она может только закричать:  
— КАЙЛО!  
Её хватают за руки с двух сторон, она отчаянно пытается вырваться, её тащат, она упирается и орёт:  
— БЕН!  
А потом миссис Хайд всаживает ей в плечо шприц.  
Рей теряет сознание.

***

_День последний. Закат._

Когда Кайло, вместе с Фазмой и По, вваливаются в трансформационный зал, уже слишком поздно. Программа завершена, излишки утилизированы, перед ними только черная, пустая, стерильная камера, готовая принять новую жертву. Фазма запускает видео с камеры наблюдения, и он видит, как его Рей, бессознательную, вносят в зал. Раздевают. Готовят к процедуре. Размещают в камере. Закрывают. Звука нет, а она кажется такой спокойной, когда спит. Он раньше никогда не видел её спящей. И никогда не увидит, и эта мысль вызывает неодолимое желание пойти и убить их всех снова, а потом снова, и снова, и продолжать так до тех пор, пока его ярость не будет утолена.  
Но она никогда не будет утолена.  
Кайло в бессилии сжимает кулаки.  
— Фазма, сможешь запустить машину?  
— Что?  
— Трансформировать меня.  
— Но это самоубийство, Кайло.  
— Что, не веришь в чудо трансформации?  
Кайло кивает на верного добермана у неё в ногах.  
— Это просто собака, Кайло.  
— Может быть.  
Он раздевается и влезает в камеру.  
— Сегодня ночью будет освободительный рейд, дождитесь его. Мой отец поможет вам.  
Фазма думала, им всем конец...  
— Вы планировали сегодня сбежать?  
— Планировали... Объясни ему всё, ладно?  
Фазма с трудом проглотила ком в горле:  
— Обязательно.  
— Запускай повтор последней программы.

_День последний. Рассвет._

Фазма с По оставили трансформационный зал, когда программа ещё не завершила работу. В отеле было тихо, все постояльцы заперлись в своих номерах, оставшийся в живых персонал скрылся. Они обошли отель, понимая, что утром, когда управляющая не выйдет на связь с центром, здесь будет не протолкнуться от полиции. И ни один из них и не надеялся, что у Кайло получится, поэтому, когда из зала навстречу им вышел огромный, черный, как уголь, волк, Фазма не поверила своим глазам и крепко вцепилась в руку По.  
Волк тяжело, неуверенно ступая, прошел мимо, и, немного погодя, они двинулись за ним к выходу.  
Солнце безразлично вставало на горизонте, так же, как и всегда.  
Волк медленно поднялся на холм за отелем и завыл настолько пронзительно, что у Фазмы слезы навернулись на глаза. По сильнее сжал её руку в своей.  
Они ждали…  
Ждали…  
…  
Пока из леса не вышла белая, как самый первый, самый чистый снег, волчица.


End file.
